Indiana Jones and the Man From Gallifrey
by Spblakeney
Summary: As Indiana Jones begins his next adventure after discovering the Holy Grail he runs into everyone's favorite Doctor. *my first fanfiction, I hope you enjoy it* Staring the 10th Doctor and his companion Martha
1. Chapter 1: The Man From Gallifrey

It very seldom rained in Cairo but it poured the night the three Doctors arrived. No sane person stepped outside since you could hardly see a foot in front of you through the sheets of rain. But that didn't keep Doctor Jones from starting a dig. Sallah had insisted he wait to dig till tomorrow. But Doctor Jones was stubborn, "If I don't dig now the Nazis will get to it before me." Sallah sighed he hated the rain and he wanted nothing more than to be inside but Indy was his friend, and he stuck by him always. Suddenly Sallah saw a strange flashing blue light accompanied by a strange purring sound. Sallah thought it sounded like the growling or breathing of a giant animal.

"Indy," Sallah whispered as he shook his friends shoulder,"do you hear that Indy?"

Indy turned around slowly as he listened. "Sallah ...what is that?"

"Indy I was hoping you would know, that's why I asked you." Sallah grew nervous and he turned around to see a giant blue box through the rain that apparently had appeared out of nowhere. Indy and Sallah stared at each other, the two of them had seen many strange things but never a blue box appearing out of thin air.

Suddenly over the sound of the pouring rain they could hear a man's voice,"Martha I think the Tardis landed us in the middle of a shower room. " Indy looked at the box and gestured to Sallah. Sallah understood his gestures meant to stay quiet that Indy was going to check out the box and the voice. Indy quietly and swiftly walked over to the side of the box.

"Martha all this rain makes me forget where we were heading, oh yes I remember Rrr.." The Doctor suddenly stopped talking as he felt a gun pressed against his head.

He used the corners of his eyes to check out whoever or whatever was pointing a gun at him. The man was tall and gruff looking, he was very handsome if you cared about that but he was also very muddy and wet. The man was wearing a brown fedora that was dripping water and a brown leather jacket. Overall the Doctor thought he was dressed like an adventurer from the late 30s or early 40s.

"Move and I blow you brains out." The man had a deep strong voice, if the Doctor wasn't a time traveling space alien he might have been intimidated, maybe even scared. But luckily for the Doctor _he was _a time traveling space alien. "Martha you might want to come out and help me." The Doctor yelled back into the Tardis. "Who are you!" The man demanded.

"You really don't have to point that at me you know."

The man jabbed the gun into him harder. "I asked you a question."

_Where was Martha when he needed her,_ the Doctor thought. "I'm the Doctor."

The man didn't move the gun from his head,"Doctor Who?!"

The Doctor chuckled, "Now that's the question isn't it?"

At that moment Martha stepped out of the Tardis,"Sorry Doctor, you said it was a shower out here so I grabbed a raincoat." She stopped when she saw the man pointing the gun at the Doctor. "Er who is this?" She asked.

"Well I don't really know," The Doctor turned and faced the man, all the while the man kept the gun steadily against his head."How rude of me where are my manners, what is your name sir?" The man's face was stern as he answered, "I'm Doctor Jones."

The Doctor and Martha laughed and Doctor Jones face went from stern to confused instantly. "Well thats gonna make things confusing innit. Now Doctor Jones I'd like to introduce you to my Doctor Jones or Martha as I usually like to call her. So here we are I'm the Doctor, your Doctor Jones and she's Doctor Jones. Together we make the Three Doctors. Funny little world this is."

"How did you get here, I've see many strange things but none as strange as that box of yours."

"That's not important right now what is important is why did She send me here?"

"She? Who do you work for, I swear if you work for the Nazis I will shoot you!"

"Nazis brilliant! Martha we know what time we're in. Now we just need to know where we are. And no Doctor Jones," The Doctor snickered at that,"I'm never gonna get over that its just so funny, me and you Doctors, Martha, and here we run into another Doctor Jones how many times does that happen?!"

"Try working in a Hospital Doctor, besides Jones a common last name." Martha commented.

"Anyway," the Doctor continues,"no we don't work for the Nazis, we're more like freelancers."

Doctor Jones frowned at The Doctor's comment. "That scares me almost as much as Nazis. "

The Doctor smiled at Doctor Jones' comment,"Oh don't worry you can trust us. We're here to help you, unless of course you are actually a man eating alien. In which case I'd have to kill you. " The Doctor smiled at himself and Martha snickered but Doctor Jones wasn't amused.

"I don't need your help. I'm doing perfectly fine with this dig all on my own. I don't need a pair of psychopaths getting in my way. " Doctor Jones said as he stormed away back towards Sallah and the digging crew. The Doctor began to follow him despite his comment. "Oh I love this. What sort of dig, if you don't mind my asking?"

"A none of your business sort of dig!" Doctor Jones said without turning to face Martha or The Doctor.

The Doctor stopped following him and stuck his hands deep into his now sopping wet trench coat. "You're going to follow him, aren't you?" Martha asked.

"Of course I am, I wouldn't miss an archeological dig for the world, at least I assume that's what kind of dig he meant. Besides I need to know why the Tardis brought me here."


	2. Chapter 2: Leap of Faith

The next morning the rain had stopped, and the sun began to beat down on Cairo. Indy was still working on the dig but was getting closer, he was sure of it. He looked over his shoulder and to his dismay he saw the Doctor and Martha sitting on a hill nearby. The Doctor must have seen him looking at them because he waved and smiled excitedly. Indy sighed and looked away. "Indy, Indy, Indy!" Sallah said running over to him, "We found it! We found the entrance!"

Indy grabbed Sallah's shoulders and shook them, "Sallah I could kiss you!" Indy knew this was only the first step, but the entrance meant they were that much closer to finding 'its' location. One step closer to getting 'it' into a museum and far away from the Nazis. Indy followed Sallah swiftly to the entrance.

…

Indy eyed the entrance, it looked like a old doorframe and the above the frame there was a line of red that look like it had been painted over the doorway hastily. "Indy what is it?" Sallah asked as Indy stroked the top of the doorframe. "It's one of the houses the Hebrews stayed in during the Passover."  
Sallah looked at him confused, "What does that mean?"

"Back in ancient Egypt, Moses warned the Pharaoh, if he didn't let his people go that God would curse the land. The worst of the curses killed every first born of every house except for those with lambs blood painted over the doorway. This is one of those homes." Indy paused for a moment to look at Sallah. He smiled like a school boy, "Sallah it means we are in the right place! "

"What do you think he's doing Doctor?" Martha asked as they watched Dr. Jones walk over to the newly uncovered entrance. "Digging." The Doctor answered matter-of-factly.

"I know that." Martha sighed," What I meant is what do you think he's looking for and why do you think he was worried about us being Nazis?"

"That my Doctor Jones is an excellent question! I think it's about time we talked to Doctor Jones again. And this time we use psychic paper. Allons-y!" Martha smiled at the Doctor off they went to speak with Doctor Jones.

…

The inside of the house was very dark and covered in spiders webs. 'It's a good thing I'm not afraid of spiders." Indy mumbled to himself. He began searching through the little house. He was looking for a tablet that would contain the final clues to 'its' location. He had spent months trying to find 'it' for the museum, and now he was so close to finding it. He searched the tiny house until he came to the darkest room of all; searching the room using the light from his torch.

Suddenly something caught his eye; Indy walked cautiously over to it and was delighted to see the tablet written on in ancient Hebrew. This was it, the final clue. Indy turned to leave when he heard a noise come from another room, it sounded like someone was dragging something through the small house.

"Sallah?! Is that you?" Indy yelled, the only response he got was a very loud hissing sound. "Sallah that isn't funny! You know how much I hate snakes!" Indy began walking towards the doorway of the room when the light of the torch illuminated a fifteen foot cobra. Indy's heart dropped into his stomach. The torch fell from his hands but continued to give off light. Indy jumped backwards away from the snake. He hit the far wall all the while the snake slithered closer and closer.

Indy was stunned, this couldn't be happening. Perhaps he was going crazy but he swore the snake wasn't hissing but talking. "We know you have it Doctor Jones. Sneaky slithery Jones thought he could get to it before us." Indy knew he was going crazy. He knew snakes didn't talk and snakes certainly weren't that big. "Ss..ss...Sallah." Indy attempted to cry for help, finding himself stuttering.

He needed Sallah, Indy may have been a great adventurer who fought off Nazis but up against snakes Indy was hopeless. He was paralyzed with fear, if there was one thing in the world he hated more than Nazis, it was snakes. He absolutely hated them! "Ss...ss..Sallah. Snnnake." While Indy attempted to call for Sallah. the snake got closer and closer. The snake began talking again ,

"Silly Jones thinks his friends can save him." It hissed . The snake was now close enough it could lick him. This was it Indy thought and after everything he had been through he was going to be killed by a snake, and an ugly one at that! The snake opened its mouth wide as if it were going to swallow him. Indy closed his eyes he didn't want to see what came next. He heard a strange noise and then the screams of the snake. Indy opened his eyes just in time to see the snake explode. Green guts splattered over everything. Indy stood pressed against the wall stunned at what had just happened. He looked to the opening of the room and saw The Doctor and Martha standing in the doorway holding strange objects.

"What was that?!" Indy asked

"I really don't know I wish I did. What I do know is it's not from here. You Doctor Jones are lucky my Doctor Jones and I are here. That thing would have swallowed you whole."

"Who are you?" Indy asked his eyes wide.

"We'll Doctor Jones I work or the Special Forces in England I was told to come down here and help you on your dig! I was told that it is very important to the outcome of the war. See here's my badge." The doctor walked over and flashed him a piece of white paper.

"That's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard. Do you think I'm an idiot? You think you show me a plain white paper and I'll believe that it says whatever you say it does?" The Doctor looked at the paper, "We'll that's strange. It worked on your funny little friend." The Doctor faced Martha," We've got ourselves a smart one Martha."

"You know I'm still here right? Besides who are you really?"

"Well I am the Doctor and this is Martha I didn't lie to you about that. All you need to know is we are from a far away land. One you wouldn't know."

"Wait a second last night in the rain you said you were here to help, unless I was a man eating alien."

"Did I say that, really? No no no, I would never say something like that. You must be mistaken."

"No I know that's what you said, I'm not an idiot. You two you're from a different world entirely aren't you?"

"Well you sure are awfully quick. I guess we can tell you the truth. That blue box you saw last night is a time machine..." Indy let out a deep hearty laugh, "Time travel? Yeah right. I've seen strange things but buddy let me tell you time travel isn't possible."

"No Doctor Jones I'm serious it's called the Tardis or Time and Relative Dimension in Space. I travel throughout time and experience, anything and everything, and I don't want to brag but Martha and I here also save the world from time to time. Sometimes the Tardis takes me where I need to be not necessarily where I want to be. For example this time, Martha and I were headed to Rome during the Renaissance but for some reason the Tardis brought us here. I think it was because of you and because of that giant snake" He paused. "Thingy that just attacked you."

"Ok, say I was to believe you and all that time traveling mumbo jumbo. Why should I trust you?"

"Because Doctor Jones, sometimes we just have to take a leap of faith."


End file.
